Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, A (1988)
Category:Films Category: /Media | directed by = Renny Harlin | written by = William Kotzwinkle; Brian Helgeland; Jim Wheat; Ken Wheat | produced by = Stephen Diener; Sara Risher; Robert Shaye; Rachel Talalay | music by = Craig Safan | cinematography = Steven Fierberg; Christopher Tufty | edited by = Michael N. Knue; Jack Tucker; Chuck Weiss | distributed by = New Line Cinema Smart Egg Pictures | release date(s) = August 19th, 1988 | mpaa rating = | running time = 93 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $7,000,000 | gross revenue = $49,369,899 (US) | preceded by = Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A (1987) | followed by = Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, A (1989) }} A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master is an American feature film of the slasher and supernatural horror genres. It is the fourth installment in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. The movie was directed by Renny Harlin with a script provided by the writing team of William Kotzwinkle, Brian Helgeland, Jim Wheat and Ken Wheat. It was produced by New Line Cinema with international distribution provided by Smart Egg Pictures. It premiered in the United States on August 19th, 1988. Plot Appearances * Alice Johnson * Rick Johnson * Dan Jordan * Joey Crusel * Kristen Parker * Roland Kincaid * Elaine Parker * Dennis Johnson * Sheila Kopecky * Debbie Stevens * Freddy Krueger * Mrs. Crusel * Alice * Ohio * * * Cast Notes * A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master redirects to this page. * Production on A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master began on April 4th, 1988 and concluded in May. * A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master was released to DVD by New Line Home Video on August 22nd, 2000. It was also packaged with the Nightmare on Elm Street Collection Platinum Series special edition DVD boxset, also by New Line. * is included on the A Nightmare on Elm Street Collection 7-disc Blu-ray boxset collection, which was released by Warner Home Video on March 5th, 2013. Fun Facts * The tagline to this film is, "The biggest nightmare of them all." * This movie marks the horror film debut for director Renny Harlin. Harlin makes a cameo appearance as a student in a classroom in this film. Producer Robert Shaye also makes a cameo appearance as a lecturer. * Roland Kincaid's dog, Jason, may have been named after Jason Voorhees, a fictional serial killer and competitor to Freddy Krueger in the 1980s slasher market. Recommendations See also External Links * * * A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master at Wikipedia * * * References Keywords ---- Category:1980s/Films Category:1988/Films Category:August, 1988/Films Category:Sequels Category:4th installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:N/Films Category:Stephen Diener/Executive producer Category:Robert Shaye/Producer Category:Robert Shaye/Actor Category:Robert Englund/Actor Category:Lisa Wilcox/Actor Category:Danny Hassel/Actor